


Jumped in and Sank

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sex Positive Asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: anon prompted jarchie+drowning





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had the sudden urge to write some kissing, so here's what happened! this stays in line with my personal headcanon of jughead being panromantic, sex-positive asexual who friggin LOVES kissing.
> 
> anywho, enjoy!

Kissing Jughead is like drowning.

Or maybe that’s what being in love with Jughead is like.

Archie isn’t entirely sure. Also doesn’t really care that much. Because both things are amazing, even if he feels breathless and light-headed because of them. He’ll take the burn in his lungs and the hammering of his heart if it means feeling Jughead’s lips on his; he’ll take the tremors in his hands and earthquakes in his knees if it means standing that much closer.

“You’re thinking too much,” Jughead mumbles against Archie’s lips. “You should be more focused on me.”

Archie laughs. “I’m thinking about you, doofus.” He kisses Jughead delicately before pulling back. “Thinkin’ about how much I love you, and this, and you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jughead replies. His hand in Archie’s hair tightens, then smooths across the disarrayed red strands affectionately. Jughead smiles, shakes his head, pulls Archie minutely closer. “But really, you should focus on kissing me, more.” Jughead tilts his head just enough, lower lip slick and inviting.

Archie’s responding keen gets caught in his throat and his rush to comply. He kisses Jughead again, harder than before. Jughead’s lips are still soft and they move together perfectly, but the touch is sharper and the gasps bleeding between their open mouths are hotter, louder. Archie combs his hands through Jughead’s hair and knocks his beanie off in the process. Smothered by the kiss, Jughead makes a token noise of protest but makes no attempt to retrieve the hat.

Archie revels in the moment and threads his hands through Jughead’s hair eagerly. He musses the already wrecked hair and memorizes the feeling under his fingertips. He pulls back enough to catch a glimpse of disheveled Jughead, and the pout he earns in response makes it all the more worth it.

The pink high in his cheeks, the red in his kiss-swollen lips, and his absolutely, delightfully disastrous black hair—Archie’s in love with all of it. All of _him_ , all of Jughead.

“You’re thinking too much,” Jughead says again. Archie takes note of his boyfriend’s own breathlessness, files it away for later. “Way too much.”

“You whine too much.” Archie’s teasing words hit Jughead’s face, they’re still so close.

“So, do something about it,” Jughead snipes back with a devious grin.

“I think that would qualify as rewarding bad behavior.” Archie pretends to contemplate the idea and hums to himself. “I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to do that.” He moves back when Jughead lurches forward, teeth bared in a way that shouldn’t seem romantic. Archie keeps moving back until he’s sitting on his ass and Jughead is too, still leaning forward into Archie’s bubble.

The moment stills; Archie breaks it by reaching out and pushing a few stray locks from Jughead’s eyes. The blush worsens, practically seems to follow Archie’s touch as it floods to his hairline. Archie watches it travel down to the collar of his shirt, too, and licks his lips.

Jughead raises a single eyebrow. “I know that face.”

“I can’t help it,” he says, even though they both know he can and he is. He doesn’t reach for Jughead’s hips—he loves the feeling in his grip, the brutal intimacy of the touch—and he certainly doesn’t wander lower. Archie lets out a long exhale, and feels dizzy after. “I could kiss you all day,” he admits as he presses their foreheads together.

“Well, then,” Jughead says as he raises a hand and cups the underside of Archie’s jaw. “Good thing it’s a long weekend, huh?” His voice is full of promise and Archie doesn’t bother swallowing his next groan. “Let’s get a jump start.”


End file.
